Wings for Memories
by Ashleena
Summary: Aku adalah malaikat dan kau adalah iblis. Malaikat dan iblis ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah saling menyatu. Berani melanggar berarti berani membayar akibatnya. /re-edited.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ashleena**

**Wings for Memories**

**-Reborn-**

"Sasuke, kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Hn. Setiap hari."

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku bisa apa sekarang ini? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya sebatas ini saja."

"Aku yakin ayah akan mencari kita. Fugaku Uchiha, kau tahu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya."

Wajah Sasuke berkerut ketika mendengar nama ayahnya itu disebut. Semua orang di tempat ia berasal pasti mengetahui siapa itu Fugaku Uchiha. Dia adalah iblis yang paling berkuasa, raja dari semua iblis yang ada. Apa pun yang ia inginkan harus didapatkannya tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya. Jika ia menginginkan kematian anaknya maka itulah yang akan ia dapatkan. Membayangkan hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah yang terasa menyangkut di ujung tenggorokannya. Apa jadinya kalau ayahnya itu sampai menemukan dirinya dan kakaknya setelah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal itu?

Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan Sasuke tapi tetap saja suatu saat keberadaannya pasti akan diketahui. Belum lagi kedua makhluk setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis yang ada bersamanya bisa membahayakan dirinya. Mereka masih terlalu kecil dan masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik. Hal ini membuat kekuatan mereka mudah terdeteksi. Jika terus dibiarkan maka sudah dipastikan lokasi persembunyian mereka tidak akan bertahan lama di sini.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Sasuke bersama kakaknya Itachi dan kedua 'adiknya' melarikan diri dari kerajaan iblis. Ayah mereka, Fugaku ingin membunuh 'adik' Sasuke yang baru saja lahir. Karena Sasuke dan Itachi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi mereka langsung melarikan diri ke dunia manusia, tempat di mana mereka tinggal saat ini. Untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanya, Sasuke dan Itachi merobek sebelah sayap mereka. Dengan begini status mereka sebagai pangeran iblis benar-benar hilang. Di kerajaan iblis siapa saja yang hanya memiliki satu sayap memiliki kedudukan yang rendah. Hal ini tidak terkecuali bagi mereka yang merupakan keturunan dari kerajaan.

Di sisi lain, sayap yang telah mereka robek dari tubuh mereka itu digunakan untuk menyegel kekuatan 'adik' mereka yang masih bayi. Sayang, segel itu tidak bertahan lama, hanya sekitar tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya terlepas. 'Adik' mereka yang bernama Hikari dan Hikaru adalah anak kembar. Secara fisik mereka sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hikaru, memiliki mata _onyx_ yang sama dengan Sasuke, rambut _raven-_nya memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan rambut milik Sasuke hanya saja sedikit lebih pendek. Hikari terlihat seperti Sasuke versi perempuan tetapi rambut _raven-_nya tergerai panjang sebahu dan kedua matanya mengalami _heterochromia._ Warna mata kanannya adalah _onyx_ sedangkan mata kirinya adalah _emerald_.

Itachi memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Adiknya semata wayangnya ini kalau sudah ada hal yang dipikirkannya maka ia akan terus termenung dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Menyerah dengan keadaan, Itachi langsung mengambil _remote _yang ada di sofa dan langsung menyalakan tv. Karena acara di tv tidak ada yang menarik maka ia memutuskan untuk menonton apa yang ada.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada dua pasang tangan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kakak, ayo kita main," pinta laki-laki mungil yang kini menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Iya kak, ayo kita main ke luar. Kami bosan di rumah terus," sahut gadis kecil dengan tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Sejak kecil, mereka tidak pernah merasakan udara luar. Mereka hanya bisa melihat keluar melalui jendela rumah mereka. Membiarkan mereka keluar bukanlah hal yang tepat, demikian pula dengan mengurung mereka di dalam rumah. Semenjak kekuatan segel itu menghilang, Sasuke hanya mengandalkan kekuatan iblisnya untuk membuat perisai pelindung yang ia pasang di sekeliling rumah tempat mereka tinggal. Tugas ini ia lakukan bergantian dengan Itachi.

Membebaskan Hikaru dan Hikari keluar rumah sama saja menjadikan mereka umpan agar ayah mereka tahu di mana keberadaan mereka. Di sisi lain, mengurung mereka di dalam rumah juga akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka. Di usia mereka saat ini seharusnya mereka bermain di luar rumah sepuasnya tapi apa daya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Hikaru, Hikari, kalian lupa dengan apa yang selalu kakak ceritakan pada kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dengarkan-kakak-kalian.

Seketika wajah ceria Hikaru dan Hikari berubah. Mereka merengut seakan tidak ingin diingatkan akan hal itu. Mereka mengangguk lemas bersamaan.

"Dengar ya, bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja—"

"Di luar ada banyak bahaya," ucap Hikaru memotong sekaligus melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi Hikari ingin melihat dunia luar, sekali saja."

Hati Sasuke teriris. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabulkan permintaan gadis kecil ini?

"Hikari, dengarkan kakak." Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pundak Hikari. "Kakak tidak bisa berjanji tapi kakak akan berusaha agar kalian bisa bermain di luar dengan aman suatu hari nanti," lanjutnya.

Itachi yang perhatiannya sedari tadi tertuju pada layar tv akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan percakapan kecil ini. "Jadi, kalian bersabarlah. Kakak juga akan berusaha."

Perkataan kedua kakak mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat senyuman di wajah Hikaru dan Hikari kembali. "Kami akan menunggu!" seru mereka bersamaan kemudian mereka berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sesaat ada suara yang terlintas di benak Sasuke, _Tapi… kapan?_

…

Sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak Sakura memasuki sel dingin ini. Tanpa cahaya dan tanpa keramain seperti yang biasanya ia rasakan dulu. Di sini hanya ada dirinya, seorang diri. Hanya kegelapan dan udara dingin yang menemaninya. Terkadang ada yang datang mengunjunginya untuk mengantarkan makanan walau hanya sehari sekali.

Sakura menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan duduk termenung di satu-satunya kasur yang ada di dalam sel ini. Tak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu. Kedua matanya menjerit ingin melihat cahaya. Sekujur tubuhnya meminta kehangatan. Dalam waktu empat tahun Sakura berhasil menepis semua itu. Terkadang ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sepasang sayapnya agar ia merasa hangat. Tapi, tetap saja kehangatan yang didapat tidak seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Sakura?"

Telinga Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan cara panggilan itu. Empat tahun yang lalu, semenjak hari itu kedudukannya sebagai seorang putri malaikat telah dicabut. Jadi, ia tidak akan pernah lagi ada yang menyebutkan "Tuan Putri Sakura". Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kapan sayap yang dimilikinya akan diambil secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang awalanya tertunduk. Di depan pintu selnya terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah tua berdiri sambil memegang sebuah piring dan gelas di kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan nenek, ini makananmu," ucap wanita tua itu sambil menaruh piring yang berisi makanan dan segelas air di depan pintu sel Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak perlu minta maaf nenek Chiyo. Ini bagian dari peraturan."

Setalah mengangguk nenek Chiyo berdiri untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah ini tiba-tiba nenek Chiyo teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sakura, pengadilannya akan diadakan hari ini."

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak sejenak. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggunya selama berada dalam sel ini sekaligus hari yang tidak diingikannya untuk datang. Setelah merasakan detak jantungnya lagi Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih nenek Chiyo."

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk dan kini benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu sel. Dari balik jeruji besi tangannya berusaha meraih piring dan gelas yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh nenek Chiyo untuknya. Makanan ini adalah makanan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan oleh orang yang berkedudukan tinggi seperti dirinya. Karena sekarang statusnya sebagai putri malaikat sudah dilepas walaupun belum secara resmi, itu berarti statusnya telah menjadi malaikat biasa bahkan lebih rendah lagi. Terlebih jika kedua sayapnya telah dilepas maka berakhirlah hari-harinya sebagai seorang malaikat.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, dua orang pengawal datang dan membuka pintu sel Sakura. Sakura sudah mengerti kalau mereka akan membawanya ke pengadilan. Ia langsung mengikuti kedua penjaga tersebut menuju ke tempat pengadilan. Dalam hatinya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika matanya melihat cahaya nanti. Entah ingin merasa senang atau sedih. Yang jelas cahaya itu akan menjadi cahaya terakhir yang dilihatnya di kerajaan ini.

"Tuan Putri Sakura Haruno."

Sakura terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar namanya diucapkan seperti itu lagi. Gadis yang baru saja disebut namanya itu hanya terdiam mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tidak bergeming, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya terpejam. Keberadaannya di sini bukan merupakan pertanda baik. Biasanya ia sangat dihormati di tempat ini, di sini. Tapi, kali ini keberadaannya sangat tidak diinginkan. Semua yang hadir di tempat ini merasa jijik terhadapnya. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, semua yang ada di sini menyayangkan putri terhormat dari kaum mereka ini. Kesalahan yang fatal yang membuat derajat kaum mereka menjadi terlihat hina dan rendah. Seorang putri yang seharusnya menjadi panutan bagi kaumnya malah melakukan hal yang sangat terlarang.

"USIR DIA DARI KERAJAAN INI!" terdengar suara ricuh yang ditimbulkan oleh semua malaikat yang hadir di ruangan ini

"YA! DIA TIDAK PANTAS BERADA DI SINI!"

"KITA INI KAUM SUCI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN KAUM KEGELAPAN!"

Sakura hanya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia tahu semua hinaan itu ditujukan padanya. Ia pernah mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya dulu, keputusan yang mempertaruhkan tidak hanya dirinya tapi juga kaumnya. Egois memang, tapi Sakura merasa itulah keputusan yang harus diambilnya. Berani mengambil keputusan berarti berani mengambil resiko. Di sini, tempat yang merupakan tempat di mana kaumnya mendapat keadilan dan balasan atas segala tindakan yang dilakukan. Tak terkecuali bagi dirinya yang merupakan seorang putri, orang yang dipandang memiliki posisi lebih tinggi di antara kaumnya.

"Yang Mulia Kizashi, bagaimana keputusan anda mengenai hal ini?" tanya seorang pria yang sedari tadi merasa panik. Keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh semua yang ada di ruangan ini membuat keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Kizashi, pria yang memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi di antara kaumnya itu sedang berpikir keras. Keputusannya bisa menyelamatkan kaumnya namun dapat menghancurkan kehidupannya begitu pula sebaliknya. Pria itu berdiri tegap di podium dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan keraguan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Kizashi. Kedua mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. Kali ini ia tidak akan egois, tidak lagi. Dari awal ia sudah memutuskannya dan sama sekali tidak akan ada penyesalan dalam dirinya akan hal ini. Untuk itu, agar tidak menjadi beban lebih lama lagi Sakura memutuskan untuk memilih keputusan besar dalam hidupnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Mulut Sakura yang sedari tadi terkunci mulai terbuka dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Lakukanlah ayah. Peraturan berlaku bagi semuanya, termasuk aku. Aku telah melanggar peraturan yang sangat penting di antara kaum kita. Jadi, aku siap menerima hukumanku."

Kalau itu yang diinginkan putrinya maka Kizashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Menahannya bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Seluruh malaikat telah membencinya dan tidak ingin melihat kehadirannya. Mungkin melepaskannya adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan? Sekarang tutup kedua matamu, ini akan terasa sangat menyakitkan," ucap Kizashi memberi peringatan.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menahan rasa sakit. Kedua sayapnya dicabut secara kasar. Sakura menjerit kesakitan, jeritannya menggema ke seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Punggungnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Sakura terus menjerit hingga akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang. Semua malaikat yang menyaksikan kejadian ini terdiam.

"Simpan ingatannya di dalam kedua sayapnya dan bawa dia ke dunia manusia," perintah Kizashi dengan berat hati kepada seorang pengawalnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Pengawal tersebut segera membawa tubuh Sakura keluar dari istana. Sekejap sepasang sayap putihnya terbentang di balik punggungnya. Ia menggendong Sakura secara _bridal style. _Sebenarnya ia merasa hina karena berani menyentuh seseorang yang terhormat di antara kaumnya. Walaupun status itu sudah berubah tetap saja darah yang mengalir di nadi wanita ini adalah darah keturunan kerajaan. Sangat disayangkan nasib seorang putri yang begitu dihormatinya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Setelah menepis pikirannya itu, ia terbang ke dunia manusia bersama Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah sampai di dunia manusia pengawal tersebut mencari-cari tempat yang pantas untuk meninggalkan tuan putrinya ini. Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan rumah yang tepat dan meletakkan Sakura di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu cahaya putih keluar dari sayapnya dan menyelimuti rumah tersebut. Setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya pengawal tersebut langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali terbang ke kerajaan.

Tak lama pintu rumah tersebut terbut terbuka dan seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu.

"SAKURA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
